Initiative to Pursue
by RollingOffHeads
Summary: Yuuri lets the blindfold which society and normality tied around his eyes fall to the floor. His vision blurs to clearity, and Wolfram greets him with a smile. /RandomAnalogy/ Yuuri x Wolfram , rated M for explicit Lemon, OneShot,


**AN: **A Yuuram fic I did after watching Kyo Kara Maoh! to relieve a few frustrations I had of the anime ~ It's rather old, but I enjoyed writing it with great fangirl satisfaction so I hope you enjoy reading it too =D

(Warnings: Lemon.)

Dis of the Claim: I own nothing but the exact order in which these words are written. Nyaha.

**Pursuing Initiative**

Wolfram snagged the frilly hem of his soft, pink nightgown and hitched it up to the middle of his left thigh as he drew a leg over Yuuri's torso in order to straddle it comfortably; the whole while Yuuri was stunned by his blush, resting in the ocean of silken sheets and fluffy pillows.

It was when Wolfram had embraced either side of Yuuri's hot, rosy cheeks with thin porcelain hands that Yuuri reclaimed his ability to react and shoved the Blonde's hands away while writhing in his maddening blush, "W-What are you doing, Wolfram, knock it off!" He shielded his face from another possible violation from Wolframs touch, "Would you stop being weird and just go to sleep!"

"Oh stop being such a _wimp_!" Wolfram barked, "You're the one being weird, not showing any affection at all to your Fiancé!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FIAN—_KYA!_" Yuuri shoved a hand over the painful throbbing crack that he felt in his jaw from where Wolfram had just slugged him with an overly passionate fist.

"_Yuuri._"

He felt a crazed thump echo through his heart at the intensely deliberate tone Wolfram took, letting each letter pronounce from his lips with purpose and serious intent.

"_Yuuri!"_

"Gah!" Yuuri crammed his eyes shut as if to disappear from this embarrassing and contradictable situation, "Don't say my name like that, especially when you're sitting on top of me, it makes me uncomfortable-!" Yuuri suddenly found himself staring up into meadow emerald eyes, slender fingers elegantly gripping his chin in a way that forced his face in his direction.

Yuuri felt himself sweat under pressure as Wolfram scrutinized him with those pools of royal green curtained by wisps of sun-blond hair that swirled to frame his face. Yuuri sighed in hopes to relieve some of his sudden stress through the exhale, but still felt his body keep tense and stubborn, "Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"Why won't you accept me." No part of his face moved accept his lips when he asked the question, and it made Yuuri blink long enough for Wolfram to furrow his brows in slight frustration and recite his question, "what have you got against me?"

"Nothing! I like you, Wolf, but not—just—like _this!_" Yuuri pulled a disturbed face at recognizing the predicament he was in, and Wolfram scrunched up his face with unveiled annoyance before speaking, "What's that supposed to mean not like this!"

"We're both guys, don't you get it, this is wrong and gross and _creepy_!" Yuuri explained for what seemed to be the infinity time while looking rather self-conscious and Wolfram wrinkle his nose at the Maoh while giving him a look of stubborn comprehension.

"Alright, fine, then what if I was a girl?" "Then it would be different!" "That's rather shallow!" "Hey I'm not shallow I'm perfectly normal!" "Then why do you think I'm wearing this? Just forget I'm a boy then!"

Yuuri blinked up at Wolfram who had set determination on his face, and the blond pressed the Maoh's shoulders against the bed with masculine strength that contradicted his next speech, "I don't care what gender you see me as Yuuri, and if it would please you more to look at me like a girl then fine! Male or Female, I can accept my love for you without childish immature denial because of an infantile thing like gender!"

"Gender isn't just some stupid small thing, Wolfram!"

"Well it is over here, so you're gonna have to get used to that as Maoh, you wimp!" Wolfram leaned down until the only thing Yuuri could see was that pretty, elegant face while the curtain of Wolfram's lengthy sun ray hair obscured the Maoh's view of anything else. "Would you want me more if I was your woman?"

Yuuri blinked at him, completely frozen by his intrusive closeness, the dominance of his own personal space was unappealingly intimidating and he felt so threatened that he was just building up a breath big enough to roar Konrad's name in a call for help that would surely be obliged within seconds, but that's when Yuuri caught sudden whiff of that perfume Wolfram was wearing. It wasn't weird at all for Royals such as Wolfram to wear perfume to bed, but this was~ this was a _really good _smell... a very _feminine _smell of fluttering soft rose petals, the sprinkle of cinnamon and spice, and an open salty ocean diamond-bright again a star speckled sky.

That's when Yuuri found himself looking at Wolfram through unprejudiced eyes, just for the mere curiosity that perfume had peaked inside of him. And indeed, Yuuri found it horribly easy to recognize all the feminine beauty Wolfram protected. His green orbs seemed like two sweltering hot emeralds sinking into cool crystal water, framed by thick black eyelashes that fanned out with curling length, his nose was long by had a sharp round point to it like a little jem, and his lips were thin plump rose petals waiting for attention.

_Okay fine... so he's beautiful... beautiful enough that yeah, I feel attracted... but that's normal, a guy can be attracted to another guy when he looks and smells exactly like a girl—right? Nothing's wrong with that right?_

But while Yuuri was arguing to himself in his head, Wolfram found that the absence of an ear-splitting _'konraaaad! Get over here before i get raped!' _would be clear enough as an answer for him. Wolfram's orbs slid into a pleased slit and he lowered his face~

Yuuri didn't have enough time to recognize the situation until it had switched from _I'm being held Hostage by a crazy guy with hormones! _To _what-what-! _In a few closed inches.

Yuuri was a paralysed statue of what once was respected and royal and manly as he felt himself shrink further into the silk sheets as an indescribable sensation swept through him.

He never had any _idea_... that Wolfram's lips could be... so _soft_...!

It was like pressing the delicate petals of a rose to your lips, that's what it felt like to kiss Wolfram. Soft, gentle, convincing, and horribly manipulative at the same time—Yuuri found himself willingly easing into Wolfram's forward display of intimate affection without even a thought to all the arguments he had proposed earlier.

A nervous hot knot tangled itself in the Yuuri's stomach as he felt Wolfram's golden locks of hair tickle against his neck and cheek as their mouths moulded together slowly and patiently. Yuuri felt hot, an uncomfortable twist in his stomach and gut, and a burning sensation in the back of his throat along with the flaming of his cheeks. But the overall feeling was such a curious, stimulating sensation that he'd never experienced before held him back from rejecting the new experimentation Wolfram took on him.

Wolfram, on the other hand, wasn't finding any of this uncomfortable at all—in fact, it only seared at his enthusiasm and desire for intimate affection between him and his Fiancé. He didn't feel overwhelmed in the least, it would take much further steps for him to nearly feel any sort of satisfaction from Yuuri after the huge void of time he spent longing after the stubborn, frigid homophobe.

Finally being able to unite their lips, Wolfram pressed his thumbs into circular motions on Yuuri's tense shoulders, and he felt them slowly relax under his caress while the Prince took control of the kiss passionately. One thin, long hand traveled from the Demon King's shoulder up to his neck where Wolfram slid his thumb up along the under of his Chin to apply pressure in order to angle Yuuri's head in a way that would co-operate the most effective with his own cocked head.

Yuuri, swollen lipped and shallow breathed, reached up in desperation for air as their locked kiss became so intense he found himself growing dizzy, and he clutched at the soft loos fabric on Wolfram's arm and tried to urge the royal to pull back for a much needed break—and his wish was obliged wordlessly, as they split apart with a wet _chu _and immediately exhaled before taking in a lungful of air together. Wolfram wasn't leaving any time for Yuuri to have second thoughts, and he pushed their lips back together, this time the hand he held at his neck dragged up to tangle into the black silky hair.

Yuuri felt overloaded—the butterflies, the girls, the knots, the lips, Wolfram, the engagement, boys, the pink nightie, the hands, the thumping of his heart, the lack of oxygen, the lack of girls, the screaming knots, the jumping pixies in his stomach and WHOA!

"CHUA!" Yuuri shoved Wolfram away from him with all the force his adrenaline suddenly mustered when he felt a hand cup at the sensitive spot in between his legs, which he didn't even _realize _had gotten that effected by the kissing—

The two boys blinked at each other momentarily before Yuuri shot out from under Wolfram and launched for the floor but he heard his name shoot out and was suddenly bound around the waist by freakishly strong thin arms and his face collided against the marble floor while the other half of his body was pinned under Wolfram's weight on the bed—

"And just where do you think _you're going!" _Wolfram barked in fuming offense to Yuuri's sudden escape attempt while the Maoh groaned and clutched his throbbing cheek where it had collided against the floor and mumbled something incoherent to the Blonde Prince who was scowling down at that pathetic wimp.

"What was that for!" Yuuri whined as he looked over his shoulder with offense in his glimmering eyes, "You could've broken my nose, you rapist psychopath!"

"That's what you get for suddenly trying to flee!" Wolfram barked, trying to yank the other half of Yuuri back onto the bed while the Maoh yelped and stubbornly tried to crawl away, his body playing a toy in their game of tug-o-war.

"You – You-" Yuuri clenched his eyes shut as his face burned with a flaming red color, "You touched me in a _very private place!"_

"That`s what lover's do, You Wimp! Now _get—up—here!" _Wolfram emphasised each word with a vigorous yank to Yuuri's waist, in which the younger boy yelped with embarrassment.

"No! No _let go!"_ Yuuri heaved in a breath, "KONRAA—_ooph!_" Yuuri pushed himself up to a sitting position from where his body had been pushed onto the floor as Wolfram laid back onto the bed, eyes closed and blond eyebrows set in a grumpy frown while he pulled his hands behind his head.

"Fine, but how do you expect to be the Man in this relationship if I'm always gonna be the one initiating things here!" Wolfram huffed on the bed as Yuuri rested his chin on it with a contemplative frown.

"you don`t have to force it like that." Yuuri grumbled, even though he knew if Wolfram hadn`t just forwardly kissed Yuuri he would never had willingly allowed such an action to happen without trying to stop it.

"Fine then get back up here."

"Wha?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was sitting up with a challenging expression. "I said get back up here and kiss me then."

Yuuri spluttered a range of refusing sentences, and went with, "I didn't even want to kiss in the first place!"

"Yuuri, get in the bed or we're not sleeping together!" Wolfram barked and Yuuri stood up abruptly, his embarrassment now overcome by the order and he pulled what he hoped was a Maoh aura, "No! I'm not gonna amuse you, Wolf!"

"Amuse me!" He puffed up with offense, "The last thing I am is amused! Do you realize that by rejecting me all the time, you make me seem useless and unable to satisfy as a Fiancé? Do you know what a disgrace that is!" Wolfram fumed.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm _inconveniencing you're reputation!" _Yuuri yelled, feeling something clench in his chest from Wolfram's words. The Blond grab a silky feathered pillow and hurled it Yuuri's way—and if Yuuri wasn't so used to getting things thrown at him from all the baseball practice he's had, it would've hit him square in the face.

"_How can you still not get it!" _Wolfram's voice shook with uncontrollable emotion of exasperation, frustration, and something a little weaker. And in a flash the pillow that Yuuri caught was yanked out of his hands and Wolfram used it to give Yuuri a surprisingly painful blow to the side of the head with enough pressure to send him to the floor again.

"If all my devotion to you still seems like nothing but a _duty _which I admit at the beginning it was—_then either I've failed to convey my emotions correctly, or you are just one hell of a stupid wimp!"_

Yuuri looked up when he heard bare feet padding on the marble floor and saw Wolfram marching to the grand hollow double doors of their bedroom with the abused and rumpled pillow in hand.

"H-Hey where are you going!" Yuuri called out as Wolfram pried one of the doors open and shot the most stubborn, distant look over his shoulder that the boy had ever seen on the bishounens face.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight. I won't burden you with my presence until you deem me worthy, Yuuri-Heika." Wolfram said with a noble air as if he were to go off to battle on his own accord for the Maoh, who only sat blinking as the Prince shut the door behind him.

After a moment of silence, Yuuri sighed and pulled himself back onto the bed, flopping down and spreading his arms wide as he let relief overtake him from the heavy situation he just got out of.

_That's the first time he really got mad at me. _Yuuri said as he scrunched up his face with thought, not being able to tell how he felt about it.

But he decided to lay the issue to rest when he let his mouth stretch open in a yawn. All the commotion got him drained of the energy that wasn't sucked out of him from the long boring day of rifling through documents and Maoh duties.

Really, the only thing he wanted tonight was a good sleep, not hormonal activation and a lovers quarrel—not that they were lovers, of course.

Yuuri slipped himself under the soft silky covers and tried to float back to sleep on his cloud of a bed. But after waking and tossing throughout the next few hours, Yuuri found that he couldn't find a comfortable spot and that he was too cold, and the room felt awfully big and intimidating.

Yuuri flopped on his back and gave an exhausted sigh.

_...Wolfram tasted nice._

"_gah!" _Yuuri hit himself on the head for the inappropriate and unpleasantly involuntary thought just to find that his mind drifted right back into that gutter.

Yuuri tried again to knock the thoughts out and rolled over to get some sleep, but an hour later he found himself staring at the same brick he had been from the start, and decided just to let his mind wander. It would be rather childish for him to not think of the circumstances, that would be irresponsible of him as a man and also someone who did care for and respected Wolfram.

It was unnervingly easy for him to see Wolfram as someone attractive and alluring, but that was just because he was such a pretty boy! There was nothing weird about that, any normal teenage boy would be able to honestly say Wolfram was especially beautiful and appealing to the eye...

Yuuri frowned.

He was going to figure this out without any hooks or chains to either worlds. Normal or abnormal, no one was gonna listen to his thoughts, Yuuri needed to think about this clearly. Just to make sure—he owed Wolfram that. Wolfram, who had stayed by his side as his bodyguard and protector through thick and thin, who had gone with Yuuri no matter how irresponsible and irrational his actions were. More so then even Konrad, who had feigned betrayal. Given, that _was _for the better of him—but the only time Wolfram abandoned Yuuri, he had done so with the intention to die at the maoh's hand to destroy himself as an obstacle in Yuuri's way.

Wolfram always followed Yuuri wherever his emotionally driven decisions took him, even on ships when he got physically sick and had to sleep off the nausea the next day accepting nothing but water.

...So Wolfram was devoted to him. Yuuri couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to accept that whereas he was so eager to acknowledge Konrad's undying devotion to Yuuri.

Thinking about it now, Yuuri realized it was because Konrad was devoted to Yuuri, possessor of Julia's soul, Maoh, the Boy he looked after even before his birth. But with Wolfram, it wasn't written down before birth, he hated his guts at the beginning of their interconnected lives, but over time Wolfram became devoted to _Yuuri_, Heika or not. Yuuri didn't take the time throughout their journeys together to notice the maturity and responsibility Wolfram seemed to developed as a man and as a protector—and as a Fiancé.

Wolfram was a man worthy of honour, dignity, and respect. There was no denial in Yuuri at all as he acknowledged what a mature, handsome man Wolfram and grown to be. If Yuuri had been a factor in that progress in Wolfram, he would feel very honoured.

But man and devotion aside, Wolfram, as a person—was very beautiful. His voice was silk smooth, a boyish tone to the sparkle of his words, his beauty reverberated through his voice without a doubt. And Yuuri had to admit, whenever they went disguised together as maidens or princess's—he had always found himself taking irregularly frequent and unnecessarily longer glances at the boy, feeling an odd disappointed pull in his gut.

If Wolfram was female—how would Yuuri feel? It was almost uncomfortable how obvious the answer to that was. But if the reason Yuuri denied Wolfram was for the sheer abnormality of a boy with boy relationship, why did he feel like that obliged to him here where it was completely and whole-heartedly accepted? After all, Yuuri did take to a lot of other customs that differentiated this world with Earth.

But this was different! Yuuri didn't like boys! He drooled over the anime girl in a bikini with overflowing breasts that his brother had on his wall when he was 17 (Mother made him take it down). He always blushed whenever the pretty girl in class talked to him, and his throat got swollen while his mouth got dry whenever he had tried to reply. None of which have happened with any boy at all!

So there! Nothing left to think about!

Yuuri _hmphed _and snuggled further into the covers.

If he _was _gay, he would definitely be into Wolfram, no doubt, Yuuri could admit that. But he _wasn't _so Wolfram would just have to understand.

However, Yuuri still found it no easier to fall asleep.

Konrad felt in his usual morning pleasure as he headed down the castle corridor to his majesty's bedroom quarters. Even though dreams of Julia frequently hovered over his sleep and left him in a confusing mix of loss and love just the same as always, he found that knowing he would be starting off his day with Yuuri, the boy he could almost call his own son, made it pardonable.

However Konrad received a morning surprise when he was recapping his dream only a few meters from the Maoh's bedroom door—and it would've landed him right on his face if the years of military training didn't teach him to keep his footing.

Konrad stumble over a lump on the floor and after catching his balance he looked to see what in the world would be on the corridor floor in front of his majesty's door—and Konrad found his expression blinking when he saw an unmistakably familiar pink fabric.

"Wolfram? Is that you?" Konrad withdrew the hand that was on his sword from reflex, as he gave an amused smile at the sleeping body on the ground, which had merely turned onto its back and splayed his legs open while drool slipped from his snoring mouth.

"Ah, that's not princely at all is it," Konrad looked away modestly from the exposed view with a wearily amused chuckle before crouching down and giving his little brother a fond expression. "Wolfram."

A louder snore.

Konrad sigh, "Yuuri got kidnapped again—"

"WHAWHERESTHEWIMP!" Konrad jerked back to avoid a deathly head collision when Wolfram shot up like a bolt, eyes wide and writhing with aggravation somehow in the haze of their sleep. Wolfram blinked the slumbered expression off his face and out of his eyes before looking at Konrad like he was a horse with two head. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask his Heika's Fiancé the same thing." Konrad tilted his head sideways to give the blond a quizzical look, "Shouldn't you be cuddling in bed with Wolfram to ward off any potential intruders lurking in his bedchamber?"

Wolfram scowled, "Are you mocking me? Damn Human mocking me first thing in the morning, learn something about manners you over-lived pawn!" Konrad dodged the contradictory swing of a pillow as Wolfram tried to sock him against the head with it.

"If you must know, the only reason i slept out here tonight was because no intruder would hate himself enough to put up with that stubborn wimp!" Wolfram shoved a finger in direction of the Heika's door and Konrad raised an interested eyebrow.

"Did something happen between you two?" Then Konrad stopped himself and sighed, "Wolfram, you didn't try to undress him in his sleep do you. I hate to inform you but that _is _a very unpleasant way to wake someone up, especially Yuuri—"

"_I never did that_!" Wolfram defended with darkening cheeks, "I was merely undoing a few buttons to keep him from suffocating! I was hot as a desert in _this_!" Wolfram gestured to his nightie by snagging the hem and flailing it in the air high enough that Konrad had to look away to save himself being flashed the Prince's Personal Jewels.

"Well it's quite unfortunate you sulked your way out here, you're going to have a terrible back ache and I'm no good at mashosh I'm afraid," Konrad gave him a cheery closed-eye smile with a sympathetic laugh while Wolfram huffed, "I already _have _a back ache. And I wasn't sulking—it was clear Yuuri wasn't going to be comfortable sleeping with me last night, and as his Fiancé I need to realize when I've gone too far and do what I can to fix it to his leisure."

Konrad blinked at as Wolfram's tone descended into something heavy.

He tilted his head, "Did you try again?"

Wolfram instantly blushed, a sound jerking from his throat as he clenched his eyes and set his jaw, brow furrowing, "—Teh, yeah I tried again. I think I pushed him a little too far." Wolfram opened his eyes, "I know he's always bluntly refusing my affection, but there's just something that doesn't feel right to me—or that could just be me hoping that maybe he does have some sort of acknowledgment for me as his Fiancé, but I feel like the only way I can really be satisfied is if I push him as far as I can." Wolfram looked back at Konrad with the most determined stare the horseman had ever seen, "I won't give up on Yuuri unless I'm positive I can't make him happy."

"I don't think love can be forced, Wolfram." Konrad sighed.

"I'm not talking about love!" Wolfram barked, a blush flaming his face, "I don't care if I get the full extent of my feelings returned!"

"My, we're being awful open aren't we," Konrad gave him another smile, "Really, Wolfram, I didn't know you had such passionate emotions inside of that pretty head of your—" Konrad was knocked off by another assault of the horribly abused pillow and a _shut up! _from a dangerously embarrassed Wolfram.

"Oh my!"

Konrad and Wolfram both looked over to see Gunter gliding down the hall with a stack of books underneath his arms, "Are we having a brotherly slumber party out in the corridor? Shall I join too!"

"You're not even related!" Wolfram huffed before spluttering, "And _of course we're not having a slumber party! _What immature bunch of adults would do such a thing?"

"I'm sure Yuuri would love the idea actually," Konrad offered, and Gunter agreed with enthusiastic nodding and a hearty chuckle.

Wolfram grumbled moodily and Gunter looked at him quizzically.

"He didn't have a very good sleep last night," Konrad explained.

"Weren't you off to do something before you awoke me from my pleasant dream where I was strangling you and that _damned Sara—"_

Konrad knew a wind-up topic when saw Wolfram's fists clench his knuckles white and he pushed himself up straight, "Yes, thank you for reminding me—Ah, Gunter, I don't suppose you were on your way to say good morning to Heika?"

"Oh yes actually I was, he has a lot of things to catch up on today, he slacked fairly much in our last lesson."

"Well I regret to inform you will only be able to drag his highness off to the study wards when we've finished our morning training," Konrad said with a friendly tone before turning away and heading for the door.

Wolfram sat up and crossed his legs, looking grumpily at the lump of a pillow on his lap.

"Well I suppose those no putting up a fight even though I should be given more time with his majesty," Gunter looked dramatically to the right, his face an overused expression of woe, "You both get to take his right and left whenever marching side by side with him all around the world of his noble duties, but here I am! Constantly damned to mourn in these hollow walls awaiting his Grace's return to humbly shower me with his beauty and loving presence!"

Wolfram flung the pillow at the moping man.

"Ah," Yuuri let his head fall back to allow the morning sunlight to wash over his sweat-sprinkled face, "This felt good."

"You pushed yourself fairly well today," Konrad acknowledged, running a hand from his slick brow through his damp brunette hair.

"Yeah? You think? Hope I'm getting better," Yuuri said with an off chuckle.

"You have been," Konrad encouraged, "But you shouldn't try going so hard against yourself when you're not feeling yourself, Heika."

"I told you to call me Yuuri," The Japanese said with easy repetition, then added, "But what do you mean, I'm feeling fine."

"You're complexion is off, you look quite pale, which can be caused by wound up worry in one's mind, and the black bags under your eyes I can guess are from lack of sleep. And if I may say, there seems to be an unsure air around his highness this morning."

Yuuri blinked on his very observant explanation and frowned down at the ground. The dirt softly crunched underneath their shoes as they headed back towards the courtyard of covenant castle.

"...Wolfram kissed me last night."

Konrad, not expecting just a blunt response, blinked at his majesty, "...You have to understand, Yuuri, Wolfram is a very... he's not the kind of person who needs constant praise, but he does need to know that his efforts are acknowledged. If they're not, he assumes he isn't worthy of being acknowledged, and so he tries harder."

It was Yuuri's turn to blink up at Konrad as if he just spewed riddles, "...Um... what, so he kissed me cuz I don't acknowledge him?"

"No, It's more," Konrad frowned, "He's tenacious. He wants to excel as high as he can in every position and responsibility he's given, and in this case he wants to become all he can as you're Fiancé. But you can imagine how he might feel unworthy and insignificant from the responses you've given to his efforts."

"I'm not gonna just go all lovey dovey on him just cuz that's what he's doing with me!" Yuuri retorted with a blush.

"You're twisting this the wrong way I think, you're majesty." Konrad explained, "Wolfram's not upset at you, he's upset at himself. I've been getting a few glimpses of it myself actually, the way he's been behaving—he's been a lot more withdrawn and reserved like he's trying to cover up any sign of weakness. But I suppose as his brother and knowing him since infantry, I can pick these things out quite well," Konrad smiled lightly.

"...well, still." Yuuri grumbled stubbornly against the pang of guilt he felt against thinking he caused his loyal comrade inner turmoil. "He can't be perfect at everything, he should get used to that."

"Heika,"

Yuuri looked up just to flinch back with a blush as Konrad had lowered himself to whisper into his ear, "I think this is bothering him because it's become unexpectedly more _personal _than just a responsibility."

"W-what are you saying?" Yuuri watched as Konrad gave him a one-sided smile.

"I'm saying that even without the engagement, Wolfram would still pursue you." A fond look entered his eyes, "You have a very gifted hand at touching people's hearts, Yuuri. The change in him may seem notable to you, but as I have been with Wolfram all my life I can clearly see the extent of his growth since his engagement to you." He looked forward to the high Castle walls and the sun glimmering off the tall glass windows, "I myself have come to feel a softer change, and I do hold you responsible for that. But truthfully out of all of this, Wolfram is the one who's blossomed the most."

"Ah, and now that I have the chance," Konrad turned in front of Yuuri, who stopped in their lazy footsteps, and the man gently lifted the Maoh's hand to his lips—and Yuuri gushed out his blush in nonsensical words until Konrad smile onto the back of his hand, "I want to thank you."

"For what?" Yuuri inquired and Konrad merely smiled again, dropping Yuuri's hand.

"For coming back to us."

Yuuri frowned back up at Konrad, catching a heavy note in his voice, "That didn't clear the question up, Konrad."

"I'm pretty sure," Konrad sidestepped casually, "That if you clearly and convincingly inform Wolfram that you're feelings are nothing more than platonic, and that you would appreciate it if he didn't assault you when I'm not around to protect you, he will stop."

"I can't."

Konrad looked at the boy who wore a face of utter confusion, "I mean... w-when he, yknow—kissed me, I didn't mind it at all." Yuuri's face flushed a color rose's would envy, "I-I mean I _liked _it."

"I liked it when Wolfram kissed me."

Yuuri said it as if to admit it to himself more than Konrad, who was pretty surprised by this that he didn't say anything. Yuuri went out, keeping his eyes on the dirt beneath his feet as they continued walking.

"And I told him that I don't want to be more then friends." This statement contradicted the former one, and Konrad interjected, "Can it be that you don't want to be more then friends, but you're feelings are?"

Yuuri looked completely horrified at that thought, and stopped in his tracks, looking up at Konrad.

"I don't like boys."

"Tell me, Yuuri." Konrad inquired calmly, "Are you attracted to Wolfram as a man—or are you attracted to Wolfram as a person?"

Yuuri's lips wriggled into a queasy line of confusion before his eyes lit with realization, "But how does that work!"

"Simple," he reassured, "Soul's don't have genders, Yuuri. A person's sex is merely the temporary vessel they must carry in their human forms." Konrad looked at the boy with something suspiciously deeper then fondness, "You are living proof of that."

"...oh yeah..." Yuuri muttered, touching the pendant on his chest underneath his jogging jacket, "Julia was a woman and I'm a boy."

Konrad nodded.

Yuuri's worried expression confronted itself again, "But this—I'm so confused now. E-even if I do... even if I do feel more for Wolfram then I want to, I'm really not—I just—"

Konrad laughed, "Wolfram's inexperienced with any intimate affection, Yuuri."

"No, you didn't kiss him, you don't know!" Yuuri blurted out and was overwhelmed with embarrassment, "I-I mean... He was _really really _good!"

"I can only imagine," Konrad said with evident appreciation on the fact. "But you know, Yuuri," Konrad's voice lowered, "As a more experienced man than you, I may be able to give you some advice..."

(;DDD)

"Just don't kick me out of the bed, it really hurts."

"Wimp." Wolfram adjusted the pink nightgown on his slim shoulders.

The day had been spent looking after his horse and riding to his uncle's dwelling to confirm a family matter of obnoxiously insignificant matter to Wolfram himself. He came home to a silent supper spent ignoring Yuuri and only casting his glances whenever he talked to someone on the other side of the table (Wolfram was quite aware of Yuuri's habit of talking to people in the eye).

But when twilight set, Yuuri had hunted down Wolfram, grabbed him by the wrist, and insistently took him back to their room with a look of reconciliation on his face.

And Wolfram couldn't stay upset over Yuuri when he showed such rare request for his company, especially in bed.

And Whenever Yuuri did show potentially affectionate gestures to him, he always did it in silence. This made Wolfram happy enough for the evening. He was glad Yuuri took him back to bed, as being the one who left he wouldn't have allowed himself to return on his own accord.

"Thanks for coming back."

Wolfram looked away from the wardrobe and back to Yuuri who was buttoning up the last of his silk navy blue pyjamas, "I missed you last night, you know."

Wolfram blinked.

"Ah, quit sucking up," Wolfram huffed casually, wandering over to the bed as it was Yuuri's turn to look over his shoulder at the other boy, "If I thought you needed me that badly, I wouldn't have left."

"But I do... kind of."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the Maoh who was crawling under the sheets, avoiding eye contact, "I think I got really used to sleeping with you, Wolf."

Wolfram put his hand on his waist and appraised Yuuri with his sceptical eyes, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Aah, today was fine don't you think," Yuuri nestled himself under the covers, "course i was stuck in Gunter's dungeon all day, I'm totally gonna lose my baseball tan" Yuuri sulked with a sigh, "But hey Konrad told me there might be a meteor shower tomorrow night, i was thinking we all could go out and spend the night in the mountains, that's what I do in Japan and—"

"like a slumber party?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked over to Wolfram, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuuri frowned at not being able to see his face, "Yeah, like a slumber party. I think it would be fun!" Yuuri locked his hands behind his head and stared up at the snowy fabric, "It's really something, I didn't know if you guy's had them here—"

"Yuuri." He looked over at the boy again, and Wolfram glanced at him over his shoulder, "My back hurts from sleeping on the floor."

"Eh?"

"The least you can do is rub my back," Wolfram looked away again, "I won't try anything, don't be a wimp."

"Uh—yeah, okay." Yuuri pushed the covers off of him and knelt down behind Wolfram, knees bent on either side of the Prince as he lifted his hands up awkwardly.

How was he supposed to do this? He's never rubbed someone's back before—Yuuri mentally shook himself when he realized how nervous he was suddenly getting. But when he was so close to Wolfram he could see how each strand of golden hair curled against the back of his neck, he could see the slender slope of endless skin that curved from his neck to his thin shoulders. He could see how loosely the pink garment hung on the boy's body, and couldn't help but swallow at the thought of touching this beautiful figure.

The most he's even touched anyone before, really, was a handshake or a hug.

_It's just a backrub, wimp! _Yuuri shook his head literally when a miniature Wolfram voice had popped up in it.

Yuuri laid his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. Immediately he felt his palms absorb the warmth from Wolfram's shoulders, and even though his nightgown didn't cover the area of Wolfram that Yuuri's hands laid upon, his skin felt just like some kind of silk fabric, flawless and smooth to a fault.

"What, are you trying to use healing power?" Wolfram's voice made Yuuri jump, "It won't work, it isn't a wound, it's just a muscle ache."

"Yeah I know," Yuuri squeezed his fingers onto Wolfram's flesh, and felt the tendons, muscles, and flesh underneath the pads of his fingers, Wolfram's shoulders shifted, "I haven't done this before so don't expect any royal treatment."

"_hmh_" Wolfram let out a somewhat amused noise as if he were grinning fondly.

Yuuri pressed his thumbs into circles and kneaded Wolfram's thin, smooth shoulders, feeling every twitch underneath the tendons and feeling the tight, knotted muscles underneath.

"Wolfram?"

"Yeah."

"...Ever look at the stars?"

Wolfram glanced behind him incredulously at this before turning to face forward again, "Move lower... of course I've looked at the stars, who hasn't looked at the stars."

_Move lower? _Yuuri frowned as he slid his hands from where they were cupping Wolfram's slender shoulders and drew them down until his palms were on the satin of his nightgown, "I wasn't asking if you've _seen _them, I was asking if you've looked at them."

"That's the same question," Wolfram's confusion was evident in his voice. Yuuri pressed his thumbs into circle motions on the hard surface of Wolfram's shoulder blades.

"No it's not. If you've seen the stars, you've seen them with your eyes." Yuuri said simply, now kneading the place between Wolfram's shoulder blades and spine. "I'm asking if you've ever looked up at what connects us."

Yuuri took Wolfram's silence as him trying to make sense of it in his head, so Yuuri continued as he rubbed along the line of the blonde's bumpy spine, "My world and yours, I mean. Do you ever wonder what other worlds might be out there with the same stars as ours? It's like a whole world of its own, connecting all of ours together. What if each star is a world and Shin Makoku is one of them?"

"That's a rather farfetched theory." Wolfram said, "Little lower,"

"Oh come on, Wolf, use your imagination!" Yuuri smiled at the back of the blonde's golden head, skimming his hands further down the smooth material before kneading at the tangled muscles beneath his fingertips. "Wouldn't it be exciting if that were true?"

"I like it here." Wolfram said simply, "I don't need any other place to exist." Yuuri felt Wolfram relax back into Yuuri's kneading.

"What about Earth?"

There was silence except for the soft sound of hands against fabric. "Earth can exist too, I suppose." Wolfram said silently.

Yuuri smiled.

Then Wolfram reached up, and slowly hooked his long thin finger onto the elastic of his gown that hung on his shoulder and slowly slid it down the slope of porcelain skin.

_Most of the time someone will make a hint if they want a little more something from you._

Yuuri gulped as his eyes followed the gesture, Konrad's words echoing in his mind.

Okay. Yuuri ran his hands back up Wolfram's back and splayed his fingers out along the exposed skin of Wolfram's shoulders, feeling the tips of hair strands tickle him.

"Wolfram."

"Yuuri."

"...have you ever liked anyone other than me before?"

Wolfram's shoulders automatically tensed under Yuuri's fingers and Wolfram whipped his head around to shoot Yuuri an incredulous and suspicious look. Yuuri concentrated on watching how his fingers pushed into the boy's flesh until Wolfram look forward again with an answer, "Honestly, no."

Yuuri slid his hands over the curve of Wolfram's neck to the curve of his shoulder until his fingers met the elastic of his garment. Wolfram continued, "I was always so busy with my studies and training, I didn't have time nor interest to socialize and play with pointless hormones. My world revolved around the sword and books and taming my Maryoku. Unlike you, we have to have serious training to get the hang of it."

"Weren't you lonely?" Yuuri asked without thinking, and bit his tongue through the silence that fell after the question.

"...I never thought I was." Wolfram mumbled. "But..." Yuuri slid a hand to the base of Wolfram's neck and ran his fingers up until they found the roots of his hair. "...In comparison, yeah."

"I was assiduously lonely."

Yuuri was still for a moment, as if the solitude Wolfram conveyed through his words and tones were being transmitted through his fingertips.

Then Yuuri returned his caress back to Wolfram's loosening shoulders. Wolfram spoke with a clear light voice, "What about you? Any female admirers you left behind for this world?"

Yuuri couldn't stop his laugh, "Admirers? Are you kidding me?" He restrained himself down to a giggle when Wolfram shot another one of his sceptical looks at him, "I was always the messed up kid, the one that couldn't control his emotions and always got into trouble for it."

He smiled in bitter nostalgia, "I actually barely had any friends because of my attitude. Let alone anyone who liked me."

Then Yuuri looked up at the fabric above their heads in thought, "Actually I did have a crush on a few girls—that was a long time ago. Once in third grade on a girl Touri, she had these really cute blond pigtails and I remember one of them fell loose and she asked me to fix it for her. Of course I did it too tight and ended up pulling out a few of her hairs by accident," Yuuri laughed in remembrance and Wolfram even huffed with amusement, able to picture that. "The other ones were just fall-throughs. They were all so pretty, but they all thought I was a dorky mental patient. That's probably cuz it was after I punched my coach in the face."

Wolfram laughed at this, "I hardly see that as intimidating at all."

"No I'm really not am I," Yuuri said almost gratefully.

Yuuri let his eyes wonder on Wolfram's back as an old film of his past were being projected on it. Then he found he recognized the embroidery around the edges, "Hey,"

Wolfram tilted his head as Yuuri ran a hand over the fabric, "Isn't this the one my mother made you?"

"Yes, I love it much more then my other one," Wolfram outstretched his arm to fondly study the loose sleeve that pulled into a slack elastic at his wrist, the hem embroidered with a fancy design, "She didn't even ask me my size,"

"I told you you'd look good in it," Yuuri chided, "My mother has always wanted a daughter or at least a son who _wanted _to wear all her sewn garments, I'm happy she's got you to pick on now."

"It feels nice." Wolfram said thoughtfully, and Yuuri didn't know what he was talking about—the garment, the back rub, or something else. Yuuri smiled.

While Yuuri was running his hands over Wolfram's skin for the hundredth time, he felt another hand place itself on his, "You can stop now,"

Yuuri found his hand reluctantly ceasing it's exploration of Wolfram's skin, but didn't move away. Yuuri liked having contact like this... letting go of Wolfram's warmth was too much of a disappointed thought that Yuuri decided he didn't want to end their night here.

Yuuri was nervously curious.

_Sometimes, like you Yuuri, they just might need a little nudge._

Yuuri wet his lips and rubbed his thumb against the warmth of Wolfram's flesh.

He remembered what he tasted like.

The sensation that ran through his body when their lips had met.

Maybe this would be taking it too fast—but he just wanted another mark on tonight, while he had the bravery.

Yuuri leaned forward, bowing his head to Wolfram's shoulder, and pressed his lips lightly on the fingers of the hand overlapping his.

Pulling back just enough to breath out, Yuuri kept his eyes closed when he felt Wolfram look at him. A blush scorched its way up his neck as he pressed his face into the crook of his companion's neck and pressed another small kiss there. He felt Wolfram's hair against his.

A hand slid up the side of Yuuri's heating face. "Yuuri." The tone was intent.

The Maoh lifted his charcoal eyes to emerald orbs and saw the serious warning in them, "Don't taunt me."

_Take initiative! _

Yuuri swallowed before leaning forward against Wolfram's back, watching those spring green eyes light with perplexity and he curved his neck over the blonde's shoulder in order to press his lips in awkward forwardness against the others.

Wolfram blinked in mystification. When Yuuri pulled back they stared at each other for a moment.

Wolfram's mind went completely blank.

_Did... did Yuuri just—kiss me?_

As if to answer that incredulous thought Yuuri brought their lips back together, keeping his eyes closed while his face began to rush with a bashful blush. It felt weird, kissing someone—kissing _Wolfram_. But with his chest pressed against Wolf's back, his hands unconsciously sliding under his night garment, Yuuri found it extremely comfortable once he pushed out all the thoughts flooding his mind by this action.

But a nervous knot began to twine itself into his stomach uneasily when Yuuri realized Wolfram's responding kiss seemed to be a lot less enthusiasm then what he remembered the other night.

Wolfram was confused by this sudden forwardness, and was feeling hot shivers slide up his icy spine when he felt Yuuri's hands slip down to the bare middle of his back. He was half certain this wasn't actually happening, but feeling Yuuri's moist lips on his own were a little more then what he had ever remembered imagining. He cautiously returned the kiss, restraining his body from acting impulsively and freaking Yuuri out.

Yuuri wasn't pleased with this however, it was true he didn't want to be reduced to a blushing little boy underneath Wolfram, but he couldn't help but crave Wolfram to let his certain confidence take over the physical intimacy where Yuuri was unfortunately but admittedly very self-conscious.

_Initiative, nudge, _Yuuri repeated to himself mentally—Wolfram probably just needed a little reassurance in case he suspected he was just humouring him. But Yuuri was genuinely curious to what expectations Wolfram held to what their relationship was traditionally supposed to be like. He was absolutely awe-struck by the sensation that sparked through him from a simple kiss, and he was even surprised by how soft and smooth Wolfram felt underneath his hands—he was curious to what else he didn't know of yet.

And who knows, if this didn't work out (him and Wolfram) then he could honestly say it wasn't because of any denying fear he had inside of him, which would lay him and Wolfram to rest at calling off their potential marriage. Then he'd be a little experience so he wouldn't embarrass himself to any potential girlfriend he might find in the future.

But right now, the thought of having some different girl under his hands and lips were curiously unappealing. He found his heart throbbing at a delicious speed from having Wolfram with him and not just skin and lips.

_How do I do this though? _Yuuri felt his hands slightly shake as they curved around Wolfram's sides to splay over his flat chest and feeling him push back into the Maoh, _How do I convince him that I want to acknowledge him as a Fiancé?_

Konrad hadn't been very specific with things, which saved him of complete embarrassment, but he had followed through with all his advice so far—Don't push too hurriedly on the first kiss, ease into it... take things nice and slow, if you go too fast (like Wolfram did) things will get overwhelming for both of you... if you kiss someone be careful not to bang your teeth together that's not very romantic... make sure to pay special attention to how relaxed and tense they are... If they make one gesture of pulling back, let them, take things at their pace. It's like trying to negotiate, Yuuri, like having a friendly conversation.

But the thing was, Yuuri didn't know what to do from here! He was already kissing the boy and had his hands on a place friends wouldn't touch, what more _was _there to do?

Then Yuuri thought back to what Wolfram did (although Konrad did tell him never to repeat anything Wolfram has done) but if _Wolfram _had done such a gesture, surely he wouldn't mind if Yuuri did it right back?

Yuuri stole a hand away from Wolfram's back and slowly, with his face flaming hot, rested it on the covered thigh of the Prince's leg. He found the frilly hem of the soft fabric and tugged it up, sliding his palm onto the incredibly smooth, warm skin of his thigh.

Wolfram pulled back, "Uh, Yuuri," His voice shook uncertainly, and Yuuri almost smiled at the pink that was warming the Blonde's cheeks, "What exactly are you doing?"

Yuuri couldn't help it, his mouth curved into a smile and his hand slid slowly up the royal's thigh, "Being your Fiancé," he gave him a closed-eye smile which only made Wolfram's blush flame into a full on face-colouring at the adorable Maoh as his hand contradicted the seemingly innocent smile.

"but I don't exactly know how to do this..." Yuuri admitted with a sheepish frown.

Wolfram blinked "...Easy," he spoke flippantly as if speaking about origami, but his face and eyes were still showing his complete bewilderment to the whole situation, "Just do what you'd do to yourself."

"Ah—okay," Yuuri reached further up underneath Wolfram's pyjamas until his hand felt his surprisingly hard erection. A sudden tense wave vibrated through Wolfram's body at the contact.

Yuuri frowned as heat overtook his face at grasping a cock that wasn't his own (not that he's incredibly used to handling his own material, he was far too busy to get too many moments to even allow such a problem to occur that would call for such action) but it felt the same size as his own, and Yuuri moved his hand routinely—

"_Ahck! What are you doing! Are you trying to rip it off!"_

"Hey don't shout! People can hear!" Yuuri snapped in astonishment as Wolfram shot a glare behind him, "Then don't try to de-masculine me! Is that _seriously how you do it!"_

"What other way is there to do it!" Yuuri complained, a little offended.

"Ah fine here," Wolfram pulled the hem of his nightdress all the way up to his waist, exposing his manhood clutched in Yuuri's grasp, and Wolfram wrapped his hand around Yuuri's hand, "Be more gentle, like this,"

Yuuri felt Wolfram guide his hand on slow strokes up his manhood, feeling the bumps of his thickening veins and the flesh growing stiffer under his sliding grip. Wolfram was silent, eyes shut, soaking in the feeling of Yuuri's hand slipping up and down his shaft. Finally he let out a shaky breath.

"Yuuri, that feels good." He breathed, feeling his hips subtly arch into the Maoh's guided grip.

"Yeah you're getting pretty hard aren't you?" Yuuri noted in innocent, curious observation and Wolfram flinched almost in a spasm his face instantly red, "_Don't say such things so bluntly!"_

"Hey Wolf,"

"_What?" _Wolfram turned for eye contact with the Maoh, but instead ended up with Lip contact. Yuuri softly kissed the blond slowly and softly, taking his time at sucking his nether lip experimentally while he continued to work his hand underneath Wolfram's.

The kiss got heavier quick, until Wolfram was pushing the flat of his tongue against the sweetness of Yuuri's lips and spreading his mouth open with his own insistence until he could explore the wet cavern of his mouth.

Yuuri tasted like heat, a warm sweet flavour that reminded Wolfram of sprawling on his back in a summer meadow, and he reached a hand up and slid it only the Maoh's hot cheek up to tangle in black satin hair as he meshed their mouths together enthusiastically. Yuuri squeaked at the sudden strange sensation of the thick wet muscled tongue licking at the roof of his mouth.

Wolfram's hand unconsciously became more demanding of Yuuri's strokes and gripped tighter in jerking motions, panting into Yuuri's opened mouth. Then Yuuri's hand took over independently, cupping Wolfram at the base and kneading his thumb along the underside of the blood-filled head of his erection, causing the prince to moan from somewhere in the back of his throat and pull away from the kiss to roll his head back blissfully on Yuuri's shoulder, his hips rocking into Yuuri's stroke.

Each moan that sounded from the deep of wolfram's gut seemed to vibrate into Yuuri, sending shivers down into his groin where his blood was rushing to in thick aching throbs. Yuuri shut his eyes as he ran his thumb over the slit of Wolfram's manhood, feeling something sticky and wet coat the pad of his thumb.

"W...Wolf—"

"Yuuri..." His voice was thick with hot content, breathy with hoarse panting, and soft with the stick of lust.

"It hurts," Yuuri's voice shook with a subtle whimper of an annoyance.

"oh," Wolfram looked behind them and at Yuuri's lap as if he had forgotten about everything accept Yuuri's hand, "Sorry, here," Wolfram turned around, climbing onto Yuuri's lap before the Maoh could guess his intentions, and the bishounen gently pushed the brunette down against the fluffy mattress.

Wolfram forgot his intent when he saw Yuuri looking up at him from where he laid on the mattress, satin black hair splayed around his face, big orb charcoal eyes hazed over in the glaze of sexual stimulation, lips swollen and chest shaking with breath.

A fond smile graced Wolfram's face, and he slowly embraced Yuuri's warm rosy cheeks with his hands and lowered his lips to the Maoh's, caressing them together in moist pleasure.

Fingers found buttons amongst silk and in a minute Wolfram was peeling the silk navy blue pyjama top from Yuuri's tanned shoulders. Lips abandoning lips, Wolfram spread feather light kisses underneath Yuuri's jaw, along the length of his neck, in the hollow of his throat, and let his fingers brush along the plains of his exposed chest.

Yuuri shivered underneath Wolfram's lips as his fingers skimmed over the Maoh's dipping stomach and finally to the waist band of his pants—where the blond hooked his fingers and pulled them from his hips -

"GaH!" Yuuri snatched at his bottoms and pulled them back up, an embarrassed heat flushing his face with color, "What are you doing!"

"I'm undressing you!" Wolfram said in an obvious tone, and Yuuri huffed, "I don't wanna be the only one naked!"

Wolfram blinked down at him and gave a confident smile, seemingly holding no self-consciousness whatsoever as he snagged the hem of his nightgown and pulled it up over his head, his naked body arching, and Yuuri understood his lack of physical shame. Wolfram had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen on a boy before. Given he had seen Wolfram naked, but this time was different—because he was looking at the prince as a lover, not a companion.

The slender, lean figure, the miles of creamy skin, the pink rosy nipples, the long red erection, the muscles he could see when Wolfram shifted, it was like staring at a movie star, an anime prince, a God for goodness sakes.

"There," Wolfram reached out for Yuuri's pants again and slid them off his hips while the boy tried to object out of pure self-consciousness, his face a crimson rose from the embarrassment.

Wolfram reached a hand out, and just before it rested on the almost identical throbbing manhood Yuuri was sporting, gave the Maoh a half-mocking expression, "Can I touch you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri, stumped by the question, finally shifted uncomfortably by the throbbing in his length and nodded, his throat too dry and vocal cords too entangled to form a proper verbal answer.

Wolfram obliged with one steady stroke from the base of his manhood up the hard length and to the underside of the head where he kneaded a particular vein that was throbbing with arousal, and Yuuri squeaked, biting his lip. He would've blushed if all the blood wasn't in his lap with Wolfram's caressing hand and skilful fingers.

Yuuri was pulled out of his electrifying bliss when he felt a gust of breath against the tip of his cock and he looked down in shock to see Wolfram opening his mouth as if he were actually going to—

_!_

Yuuri gasped and rolled his head back against the silk blankets, an _incredible _sensation washing into his throbbing arousal as he felt it fill Wolfram's warm, wet mouth. "W-Wolf—" Yuuri shook breathlessly, his hand coming down to gently grasp his hair as if not sure whether to push him away or force his mouth further down, "W-what are you _doing!"_

Wolfram moved his head back up, Yuuri's red length appearing from around his swollen pink lips, which were licked before an answer was proclaimed simply, "...well I don't have any oil so I suppose saliva will work just as well."

"For what?" Yuuri said in complete mystification to what they'd need _oil _for.

"For when you come inside of me."

...

"Wait, what?"

Wolfram climbed on top of Yuuri's lap and grabbed the maoh's manhood, guiding the tip to a soft entrance—and Yuuri clicked two and two together and grabbed Wolf's hips with a yelp, "Wait no! No are you crazy there's no way it could fit in _there_!"

"What? It's common knowledge, this is how two men have sexual intimacy—"

"No do you have any idea how much that is going to hurt you!" Yuuri exclaimed, "I thought sex was supposed to feel good there's no way that could feel good for you and if you don't feel good how am I supposed to feel good!"

Wolfram blinked down at the now breathless Heika and suddenly, a blush overflowed his cheeks. "Yuuri..."

"No—We can just... keep doing what we were doing before, that felt really good, right?" Yuuri reached out and softly grasped Wolfram's manhood, "You liked that, didn't you, we can keep doing this," He stroked gently up and down the boy's shaft.

Wolfram closed his eyes, cheeks pink, and let a smile curve his lips, "You're..." his opened his eyes to fondly gaze at the Heika, "...You're really something, aren't you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri blinked. "...No, not really, no lover would want to hurt someone they cared about like that—at least not where I'm from."

Wolfram stopped Yuuri's hand and placed his other hand beside the crown of shadow black hair, leaning his weight on it as he leaned over the determined boy, "...I want to do this. In this world, it's a way to proclaim devotion and love. I won't ask to be your last, Yuuri, but I would wish to be your first."

Yuuri blinked up at the serious affection on Wolfram's set face and the boy leaned down further, blond hair falling in front of his face, "Besides, it's supposed to feel good for me too. And I want to try. As you're Fiancé I will never partake in sexual intimacy with anyone other than you, and I am curious to how it would feel."

Yuuri flushed a heavy red, and an uncertain noise grumbled through his throat—and Wolfram took that as permission. Yuuri was still so undecided that he didn't know what to do as Wolfram, once more, guided Yuuri's manhood to the his entrance.

However, in a moment of seconds, every single thought in his mind was washed away with one hot flash of indescribable heat and pleasure— the head of his cock squeezed into the incredible tight circle of muscle of Wolfram's entrance, and the blond winced painfully as he felt himself stretch to accommodate Yuuri's size.

Inch by inch, Wolfram lowered himself onto Yuuri's throbbing manhood, the organ slowly disappearing into Wolfram's tight virgin inner tunnel of flesh and muscle. Yuuri grunted with a restrained groan as Wolfram gnashed his teeth together as he set his jaw with the determination of silence.

It was only when Yuuri was fully sheathed into Wolfram's hot inner valley, the blond now sitting tensely on the Maoh's lap that either of them looked at each other. Wolfram through a restrained wince, and Yuuri through watering eyes.

"...You alright?" Yuuri breathed, Wolfram nodded curtly. Yuuri swallowed, "...your..."

Wolfram winced a smile, "Endlessly devoted to you? Yes, I'm glad I finally got through to you."

Yuuri was about to reply, but Wolfram had shifted, slowly twitching his hips and the hot friction of inner raw flesh against hard sensitive erection sizzled through Yuuri's length, down into his balls and he bit a groan behind his lips.

Slowly, Wolfram rolled himself on Yuuri's lap, going from mere twitches to lengthy rocking. Keeping his eyes shut with a pained frown, and his lips sealed shut to keep back any weak noises that threatened to escape. The pain wasn't nearly as immense as it was, his hole had finally stretched to adapt to Yuuri's size, and now he just needed to concentrate on moving.

"Wolf—" Wolfram opened his eyes, "Help me up," Yuuri and Wolfram gripped hands as they levered Yuuri up until their chests were flushed together, the Maoh groaning at the friction this caused, and Wolfram exhaling in shaky astonishment at the sensation of the foreign flesh inside of him.

Yuuri then wrapped his arms around Wolfram's naked, slippery body and held him close in an embrace.

Wolfram momentarily lost his breath.

Blood rushed up to his cheeks before dropping back down to his groin when Yuuri slowly lifted his hips up to meet Wolfram's.

The Maoh buried his face in Wolfram's sweaty shoulder, and whimpered softly, "...h...haa... _nn_, Wolfram... You feel _incredible—"_

A salty smell of sweat was wrapped up in their embrace with each other as Wolfram continued to roll himself onto Yuri's manhood, his breath going uneasy with the tightness winding itself in his gut.

Then Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pulled Wolfram down while he pressed up with a whimper into the Blonde's shoulder, and at the same moment, The paler boy felt the Maoh's erection rub past a sensitive lump of nerves inside the tunnel of his flesh and instantly a surge of hot, electrifying pleasure flashed white heat through him and Wolfram shot his head up with a shocked gasp of pleasure.

Yuuri looked up in sweaty concern, "You okay!" Wolfram panted, "D-do that again—"

Yuuri pushed up his rolling hips as Wolfram pressed down onto his lap, and again the sizzle of nerves—"H_haaaaa-!"_

Yuuri exhaled his own moan, and together they repeated the stimulating method, and what started out as a clumsy attempt at synchrony slowly rocked into simultaneous movements as they both tamed the same hot, white wave of sizzling pleasure. Yuuri whimpering and moaning into the crook of Wolfram's wet neck, and Wolfram panting and gasping into Yuuri's bed of black damp hair.

"W-wolf I'm—I can't—" Yuuri desperately pleaded, and Wolfram grunted a moan, "Ho-ld on a-_ah_—longer, wimp~"

Yuuri made a frustrated noise between a growl and a moan, and was about to shoot back a remark when a sudden hot wave overtook his body and mind, "Y-_Yuur—_" he absently made out in the hot white before he clutched at Wolfram as his mouth opened in a paled exclamation of utter bliss before his hips started bucking spastically and he was riding that hot white wave right into the sky~

Yuuri felt something warm spill onto his stomach, and felt his wet back fall onto a soft fluffy cloud...

Then with a _thump _Yuuri was knocked out of the heaven but Wolfram's dead weight winding him.

"y-you got... no sense of... control do you..." Wolfram panted in a voice of utter satisfaction into Yuuri's heaving chest.

Yuuri blushed with whatever energy he had left, eyes closed, hands trying to heave some of Wolfram's weight off his chest. He breathed a few last words that held nothing but the same satisfied tone his Fiancé had "...Don't call me wimp,_"_

"Look at that one, Heika!"

Gunter pointed enthusiastically into the black diamond-speckled sky as a hot purple flame trailed across the sky at an incredible speed before disintegrating into the high, cloudless atmosphere.

"Wow, did you guys see that? That was amazing!" Yuuri gushed with a grand smile on his face, lying back on the grass on the field just outside of their kingdom. "How incredible is this." He whispered with awe.

The day had been brilliant for The 27th Maoh, Yuuri. He would have loved to start out the day waking up in a homey embrace of his Fiancé, but he was just as amused to instead sit up in bed only to find Wolfram handing half off the bed in his usual habit. However, Yuuri could have gone without Konrad walking up saying, "Alright, Heika, please cover up whatever you don't wish to expose to anyone but your Fiancé just yet."

Throughout the day, however, the slight embarrassment Yuuri felt towards catching Konrad's eye in knowing that _he _knew what he had done with Wolfram finally wore off when Konrad had leaned down to his ear in the middle of one of their strolls with Murata to the temple and whispered, "Yuuri, I'm not your Father. I'm more of a Comrade—no near pun intended."

Of Course, Yuuri hit him lightly on the arm for the sad excuse of a joke.

He finally ended up convincing Gunter to let the history lessons go for today just to have time to spend with everyone. Of course Gunter took this as a plead to spend time with the loving member of his kingdom who was dearly devoted to him, yet never spent nearly as much time with him as everyone else. He obliged with many endearments at a laughing Yuuri.

Now all of them, Gunter, Gwendal, Konrad, and Wolfram were sitting and lying out on the field in the moonlight staring up at the stars falling through the sky above them. The sky that would always keep Yuuri connected to Shin Makoku and Earth no matter what.

"Hey, Hey Wolfram looks at that one!" Yuuri tugged at Wolfram's sleeve and pointed up in the sky's general direction at the rocketing flame of pink.

"Pretty." Wolfram murmured with thought.

"Are you sure you're not cold in that gown?" Yuuri asked, taking his eyes momentarily off the sky to appraise Wolfram's pink nightgown.

"I told you, it feels nice." Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri nodded, "It looks nice too." He turned back to the sky.

"...hey, I think I heard something." Gwendal said bluntly.

"There are thousands of rabbits around here," Konrad said, "I know because I hunted them during the war."

Yuuri looked over in concerned when the silence told him Gwendal was wearing a shocked and distressed face at the mention of killing rabbits.

"ACK!"

Suddenly Yuuri was swept up into strong arms and he was staring down at his friends who jumped to their feet barking, _"It's Jannes!"_

"Pardon my intrusion," Yuuri looked up at his captor who's jewel purple eyes glistened like glass underneath the shiny black bangs of his hair and the shadow of his cloak hood, "But I must request an audience with Yuuri-Heika—"

"LIKE I'D LET YOU DO THAT!" Wolfram reached for his sword but snagged at nothing when he realized, in the garments he was wearing, he didn't have his sword.

Janness nodded a curt smile before leaping into the air with a yelp from Yuuri who quickly clung to the Cloaked man.

"I'M COMING YUURI!" Konrad reassured as he bolted to his horse, whipping out a blue blanket from underneath his uniform shirt and tying it around his neck to create a cloak before mounting his horse and galloping after the invader and his majesty.

"_Wait Konrad!" _The rest of them called, but he was already out of ear-shot—

Konrad thought he had lost Janness before he heard a galloping of hooves not too far from his own and he sped up until—

"_WHOA!"_

Konrad pulled on the reins as a white horse appeared in front of him and screeched to its own ungraceful hault.

Konrad stared at the unlikely strangers.

One of them had silver grey hair and was brandishing a sword and elegant clothing, he assumed he was a Prince—but the other boy who was laid on the Prince's lap, well, he had no idea... he was wearing some sort of insanely short red dress with fluffy white cotton for a hem and had a most uncommon patch of vibrant orange hair on top of his head.

They both were staring incredulously back at Konrad, until the redhead suddenly flushed an impressive blush and threw a sudden fit the made Konrad back his horse up in reflex, "YOU GODDAMN RAT I TOLD YOU WE TOOK A WRONG TURN AT THE SUNSET, YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION YOU FRICKEN MORON!"

"Is that really any way to talk to your hero?" The boy snapped back.

"_My hero!" _The cat-like boy barked, his crimson eyes burning with insult, "I'm still tied up for god's sake—AND I'M STILL IN THIS UGLY THING!"

The grey-haired boy appraised the boy with color warming into his cheeks and retorted, "Well while I was being such a villain I really should've left the duct tape on your mouth. Too bad you looked too damn kissable, you stupid cat." The boy grabbed the red-head's flustered face and meshed their lips together in a very intimate kiss and Konrad blinked awkwardly.

Meanwhile Wolfram ran after Yuuri all the way to where Janness had been taking to him and found himself at Sara's castle.

Where he kicked the living shit out of that blond bitch in the pink nightie Yuuri's mother had made him.

THE END

(oh and before Janness Heika-napped Yuuri, he killed Murata. For some reason that also ended up in Shino evaporating into thin air never to creep the shadows pointlessly and take up precious Wolfram screen time again.)

**Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
